


Lights Will Guide You Home

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Future Fic, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magic, Romance, Spell One- Future, Technology, hqmagicfest, kiyoko likes scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Rule of the New World: the practice of magic is not permitted anywhere within the boundaries of the nation.</p><p>For the hqmagicfest, spell one: future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Will Guide You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, thanks for reading! <3  
> I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes or ooc-ness; it is late and i am tired.  
> 

            A sharp ray of light shoots in through the window.

            Yachi’s eyelids flutter. She resists the urge to stretch out a hand and brush the light across the room. Her fingers tap anxiously against the sheets of her bed.

            A high-pitched beeping noise sounds across the room, and her eyes fly open. The steel floor is cold against her bare feet as she scrambles up, tossing her blankets off the bed.

            For a terrifying moment, she thinks the sound is meant only for her, a warning, a threat. They’ve somehow heard her thoughts, and if she doesn’t stop before-

            The noise ends suddenly, and the silence is startling. The warm light from the window now looks harsh and ugly.

            _Of course,_ no one is coming for her. She hasn’t done anything. It was just a thought- a strange stupid thought that she could never act on.

            The light is just a bit too far out of reach.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_“Hitoka!”_

_Light spirals around the room, spilling in and out of corridors, and Yachi twists it between her fingers like thread._

_“Hitoka, please stop!” Her mother grabs her wrists and shakes the light out of her hands. “Don’t ever do that again!” she yells, long strands of her blonde hair freeing themselves from her bun._

_Yachi blinks back hot tears. “I’m sorry.”_

_“You can never tell anyone about this.” Her mother grabs her hands and squeezes just a bit too tight._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Welcome to the New World’s Academy of Science and Technology.”

            The words scroll across thin rectangular screens in neat white letters.

            Yachi walks slowly toward her dorm, her light pink school bag dragging behind her.

            A sliver of moonlight chases her down the hall, and she throws her hand up to her eyes.

Yachi enters her room and closes all the blinds. She drops her bag on the floor, kicks off her schoes, and crawls under her blankets.

            A light blinks on the communication screen beside the door, signaling a new message.

            Haci contemplates calling her mother. Then she pushes the thought away. Her mother wouldn’t understand how lonely she feels.

            How broken.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

            _“Why?” Yachi whispers, pressing her cheek against the smooth wood of her bedroom door._

_“Why what?” her mother snaps from the other side._

_“Why can’t I… use magic?” she asks softly._

_“Don’t… don’t even say that word, Hitoka.”_

_Yachi closes her eyes. She places one hand on the doorknob._

_“You know why. It’s dangerous. You could hurt someone. You could hurt me.”_

_“I’d never want to hurt you.” Yachi presses her lips together, her throat tightening. Her hand drops to her side._

_Her mother’s voice softens. “I know.”_

_A small sob escapes Yachi’s lips._

_“Shh… say it with me, okay? The First Rule of the New World…”_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It’s midnight when Yachi leaves her dorm again, slipping into the dark hallway in her pajamas.

            She can’t see any light seeping through the windows, and she sighs in relief.

            “Someone coughs loudly in a room down the hall. A television murmurs behind the door to her right.

            Yachi isn’t sure what she’s doing out of bed so late. It’s probably against the rules. Butterflies flutter in her stomach. She rubs her sweaty palms on her pajama pants and steps onto one of the escalators.

            A shadow flits past the door into the courtyard. Yachi almost turns and climbs up the still moving escalator.

            Something stops her. The shadow seems familiar somehow.

            The person pauses as Yachi steps off the escalator, clutching a bundle of fur to their chest.

            A cat, one paw scratched and bleeding.

            A slender hand covers the injured foot. “It’s alright,” the shadow hums, and Yachi’s breath escapes her lungs in a sudden burst of air.

            Kiyoko Shimizu.

            Yachi Hitoka is not a rule breaker.

            Yet, somehow, as she watches Kiyoko step away from the now uninjured animal, she knows she'll never tell anyone what she's seen.

_The Second Rule of the New World: any practice of magic must be reported to a head scientist immediately._

            The only more important rule is, of course, the First Rule.

_The First Rule of the New World: the practice of magic is not permitted anywhere within the boundaries of the nation._

            They could both spend time in jail, Kiyoko for practicing and Yachi for simply standing by.

            A violent gasp escapes Yachi's throat, and Kiyoko turns suddenly, a frown creasing her face as their eyes meet. 

            The moonlight sparkles in her hair, and Yachi is struck by the sudden realization that the two of them are the same. 

            She's not alone.

            "The practice of magic..." Yachi whispers breathlessly, her pale hands tightly gripping the soft gray material of her shirt, "is not-"

            "-permitted anywhere within the boundaries of the nation." Kiyoko cocks her head to the side. "You won't tell will you?" 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

_Yachi is 14, sitting in the grass behind her apartment building. She watches groups of friends skip by, talking and laughing, and feels a sudden pang of loneliness._

_The large screens spread across every other building light up, and an image of a head scientist flickers dramatically into focus. She clears her throat and begins to speak, listing the most recent discoveries on the most recently discovered planet._

_Yachi's eyes wander away from the screen, drifting across the yard and settling on a girl sitting cross-legged behind a tree._

_Kiyoko Shimizu._

_Tall and beautiful, as out of reach as the light beams that taunt Yachi each morning._

_The older girl opens her hands to reveal a baby crow. The creature squawks twice before shakily flying away._

_Yachi stares at Kiyoko in bewilderment and admiration, wondering how she could have caught a bird with only her hands and simultaneously not caring how as long as she gets to see it._

_Kiyoko suddenly turns her head to the right. Her eyes meet Yachi's and widen slightly. "Don't tell," she mouths, pushing her glasses up on her nose, and Yachi has no clue what she's talking about._

_She nods twice and watches as Kiyoko stands and walks the other way._

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

            Yachi doesn't tell anyone about the cat. 

            Kiyoko starts finding her after her classes and taking her out into the woods, past the bright lights and blinding screens and the parking lot filled with ships that can sail to the stars. They sit under the canopy of leaves, talking for hours at a time, and Yachi slowly realizes that she actually has a best friend.

            "How often do you... use magic?" Yachi asks softly, wringing her hands. 

            Kiyoko smiles slightly, plucking a flower out of the dirt. "Just when I need to." She pauses, adjusting her glasses. "What about you?"

            Yachi's eyes widen. "I-I don't... How did you know?"

            "Why else wouldn't you tell?" Kiyoko brushes a strand of hair out of her face.

            Yachi stumbles over her words for a moment before finally managing to get out, "Never. I only found out I could do it by accident."

            "Show me," Kiyoko says, tucking the flower behind Yachi's ear. 

            Yachi turns bright red and then nearly begins to recite the first rule before stopping herself. She rakes her fingernails across the dirt, scraping her hand against a rock. "Magic... is dangerous," she says slowly. "That's why it's not allowed, isn't it? I could hurt someone... I could hurt  _you_." 

            Kiyoko takes Yachi's scraped hand in her own, running her fingers along the scratches until they disappear. "Just because it can't be explained doesn't mean it shouldn't exist." 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_“Have you ever practiced magic or broken any other principle rules of the New World?” The counselor’s long hair swishes over her shoulder, reminding Yachi of her mother._

_“N-no!” she stutters, pulling at a loose thread on her white skirt. The chair is high enough above the ground that her feet barely brush the tiled floor. “Of course not!” she says, her voice growing higher with each word. Her heart pounds, and she hopes the counselor will just write off her reaction as offense at anyone even suggesting she would break a rule._

_“Good.” The woman checks off a box on her paper. “Will you please tell me the First Rule of the New World?”_

_Yachi relaxes slightly. “The First Rule of the New World: the practice of magic is not permitted anywhere within the boundaries of the nation.”_

_“Word for word. Good girl,” the counselor says with a smile that suggests Yachi should feel proud of herself._

_She almost does._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

            On their days off of school, Yachi and Kiyoko walk through the city together. 

            They pretend not to see the lists of rules projected on every window, scrolling across every screen. 

            "They think it gives people too much power and gets in the way of their research. That's why they say that it's dangerous," Kiyoko whispers as Yachi frowns at the signs that she used to take the time to memorize. 

            A holographic scientist flickers in front of a pharmacy, explaining the advantages of various types of medication over potions and magical remedies, which she describes as evil witchcraft. Kiyoko lets her scarf swish through the projected woman's torso.

            A man up ahead on the sidewalk tosses flower petals back at them, and Kiyoko lets Yachi, blushing and stuttering, arrange them in her hair.  A moment later the man trips as he steps onto an escalator, stumbling forwards onto the moving stairs. His palms smack against the moving platform, and small flowers begin to sprout around his hands. They continue to grow, spreading down to the sidewalk, even after he is pulled away by a group of police. 

            "That doesn't look dangerous," Yachi murmurs as she steps over blooming flowers, and Kiyoko pulls her into a tight hug. 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

            _“Will I get to visit?” Yachi asks quietly as she stares at the acceptance letter in her mother’s hands._

_“Of course. Why wouldn’t you?” her mother says distractedly, crossing the kitchen to tap on the communication panel._

_“Some people don’t visit,” Yachi says softly._

_“Like who?” Her mother has her back turned to her now. “You get to pick dinner tonight, Hitoka.”_

_Yachi mumbles a name as her mother snaps commands at the heating system._

_“Speak up!”_

_“Kiyoko Shimizu.”_

_Her mother whirls around. “Are you two friends?”_

_“No-“_

_“Stay away from that girl, Hitoka. There are… rumors. I don’t want you involved in that. It could be dangerous.”_

_“Okay.” Yachi stares down at her feet._

_Her mother pats her arm. “Dinner?”_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

            "I have to leave," Kiyoko says, her voice emotionless and businesslike, as if she’s practiced saying the words for hours. She tugs at her scarf.

            They're sitting in their favorite spot in the small cluster of trees, the only bit of nature in the glaringly bright city. 

            Yachi blinks at her. "What?"

            "My parents want me to be with them for the rest of the year. My mother's inventions won an award. She has to travel and give speeches. Kiyoko pushes her glasses up on her nose.

            “You never talk about your parents. You didn’t come home for any breaks last year,” Yachi says gently, each sentence a tentative question.

            “My parents didn’t want me to come home. They found out about the magic. They only want me to travel with them because they think that being around so many logical scientific minds could ‘fix’ me,” Kiyoko says quickly, not meeting Yachi’s gaze.

            Yachi takes a deep breath and grabs Kiyoko’s hand. Her cheeks turn pink. “You’re not broken.”

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_“Remember you have to bring some weekend clothes. There’s a uniform, but you won’t want to wear it on your days off, will you?” Yachi’s mother pulls her daughter’s suitcase off a shelf._

_“Mom-“_

_“And of course, you’ll need to bring pajamas.”_

_“I don’t want to go,” Yachi whispers, her hands clenched into fists._

_“The most important thing,” her mother begins, sitting on the bed beside her, “is that you don’t tell anyone about-“_

_“Of course not!” Yachi says quickly. Why would she want anyone to know?_

_“Good.” Her mother stands and walks to the door. “I’ll let you finish packing.”_

_Yachi looks out the window. The sun is setting, leaving trails of pink light in it’s path._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

            Yachi tries to practice magic once when Kiyoko is gone.

            The light slips through her fingers.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

            It’s raining the first day of Yachi’s second year.

            The day Kiyoko comes back.

            Yachi puts on a rain jacket and meets her in front of the dorm building. “I missed you,” she says, blushing, and she means it more than she’s ever meant anything she’s said.

“I missed you, too,” Kiyoko says, her voice muffled by her pink scarf, and Yachi wants to kiss her more than she’s ever wanted anything else.

            Yachi takes a few deep breaths and looks up at the sky. A slanting ray of light slips between two gray clouds. She stretches her hand out, leaning forward and standing on tiptoe. Her lips meet Kiyoko’s just as she touches the light.

            It’s like a whirlwind of sudden warmth and the smell of flowery perfume and rain and the softness of Kiyoko’s scarf, and everything freezes but somehow moves faster at the same time.

            “Welcome back,” Yachi whispers, and a million fragments of light bounce off the raindrops.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, yes, there you go...  
> I had my nice past, present, past, present, and so on thing going, and then just boom present, present, ending, so whoops  
> This is not my best writing; i don't really even know what this is... it started off as one thing, and now it's something else, and it's a bit of a mess, but I was in a rush, and I had to borrow family members' computers since mine is being fixed...  
> Oh, also, sorry for any formatting issues; I had it all nice and neat and then whoops page refresh, almost cried, but I think it's fixed...  
> eek everything for this spell looks so nice and here I am with my mess I am so sorry  
> Anyways, thanks so much for reading; you are all lovely!  
> Hugs to everyone!!


End file.
